Watch Yourself
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Chimera Hammerstrike Shark is cruising around his patrol route at a reasonable pace, not too fast so he doesn't miss anything important via his scanners, radar or sonar.. but not too slow either. His hover engine humming along just a tad noisily. Chimera has been spending much more of her time in and around the marshy glades, the abundant source of transorganic frogs, turtles, and fish making hunting much easier, though the prey was rather tiny. The femme was currently batting at a fish that was flopping around outside the slim channel of water, the faint glimmer of starlight bouncing off of whatever silver part of her that wasn't dirty, making her robotic form easy to see if someone was paying enough attention. Shark is always paying attention, especially when something glitters just right.. that and the ping off his sonar, then radar, confirmed by his scanners. Something is out here. He powers down the hover engines a bit to get them quieter as he approaches it. Rifle appearing on top of his cab, weapons systems activating. Then he comes around the marsh and spots Chimera as he stops suddenly and transforms, landing neatly next to her. "Surprised the Cons didn't nab you again." he states. Chimera's ears perk, swiveling around as the sound of engines suddenly cut off. She'd lift her head in time to see a familiar mech appear beside her, though she didn't seem all too surprised as a smile worked its way across her features. "They've been trying, but no luck so far obviously. What brings you out here to the glades?" The femme sits back, legs crossed as she picks up the transorganic fish in a hand, the other gripping the separate end of the fish before a sickening crack was heard, the creature going limp thanks to its insides being snapped in half with a quick motion. Shark lets his rifle rest in his hand for now, lowered toward the ground, just in case. He still bears a indentation from that bite you gave him upon his neck. He nods a bit to the reply, then states, "Part of my patrol route is out here. Didn't think I'd run into you though." he states. Not seeming to mind the sickening sound. "I tend to hunt out here sometimes. Plenty of little critters to snack on... And speaking of snacking, how's the neck?" Chimera smirks cheekily, rubbing salt in the wounds while flicking her tail at him playfully. Shiny teeth are suddenly visible as she takes a large bite out of the fish, the grinding noise of metal on metal heard from her chewing as slivers of energon stream from the corners of her lips. "Hmf, wanted a scar, I see." Shark nods to you and grins a bit to the question, "its fine now thanks for asking. Though you realize eventually I may get to return the favor and see how you like it." he notes, flashing a toothy grin himself. "Yeah, wanted something to talk about when I'm old enough to call myself a veteran of this war." Chimera swallows the mouthful of metal, drinking whatever scarce remnants of energon were left in the fish before tossing the drained carcass aside. "Oh really?" The femme is up in a flash, movements like liquid mercury as she nearly snakes up to him, slender limbs draped over his bulky frame as her head peers over his shoulder from behind, right beside his face. "You mechs are so puzzling. Fighting a sweet, little femme like me. Thought you boys had better manners." A throaty purr starts deep in her chest as a cheshire grin curls her lips. Shark cocks his head as you come around like that and lean against him like you were his girl, "Chimera. Off." he states in firm tone. "And by the way I'm the wrong mech to be talking to about manners." Chimera's ears fold back, looking a little pouty as she huffs softly and moves off of Shark. "Fine. Though I'm curious. Why haven't the Autobots come out looking for me yet? Am I off your hotlist?" Shark turns toward you, taking a step back to gain a little personal space. "No clue. Guess we got better things to do that talk a neutral into joining us?" he asks with a shrug. "Maybe Prime will come talk to you sometime, but that's his decision." he plants his hands on his hips, "As for me, I know better than to pester a neutral that made it clear she has no interests fighting in our war." Chimera grins, weight shifting to one leg as her hip juts out, both arms crossing loosely over her torso. "Well aren't you a smart mech." She sighs softly, eyes rolling as she smirks, "Now if only the Decepticons thought like that. Then I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I'm just hoping I don't have to resort to choosing a side to stay alive." Shark states matter of factly, "You may have to anyway, sooner or later. Especially with the Cons wanting you. They realize you are a good fighter and frankly they could use a few." Chimera chuckles softly at that comment before taking a step forward to reach out and tap his chest armor lightly with a claw, "True, but maybe you need some too. I roughed you up pretty bad last time." Shark snorts softly to that one, moving a hand to slap hers away. "I told you, off... I am not putting up with you touching me. Only ones that touch me are medics, got it?" Chimera's optics narrow slightly at Shark, a soft hiss mixing with her words as tail began to flick in irritation, "Watch yourself, boy. Don't temp me into puttin' you on the ground like last time." He was starting to make this kitty rather feisty. Shark's optics get a look in them, "No Chimera, you watch yourself." Chimera may have exhibited a perky, upbeat nature at times, but she sometimes tended to have a short fuse. Especially when being threatened. Those clawed hands flex as she stares down the mech, ears up and alert while tail whips up a frenzy of irritation behind her. "Oh? And why's that? Think you can take me this time around? Or are yah just looking for another scar to add?" Shark takes another step back, just giving himself an additional buffer. "I might." is all he says to that. "You should know better than just get touchy feely with any old mech you want to, girl, cuz some of us are taken already and having another femme try to horn in on another femme's mech is NEVER a good idea." In the distance, it would be hard not to spot the large, boldly painted mech as he came ambling into the Mercury everglades from the bypass to the south. Perhaps his timing is fortunate, perhaps it will only end badly. That is yet to be determined, but Hammerstrike walks with rigid posture, but has a slow, leisurely pace. That is until his blue optics spot Shark and Chimera. This causes an increase in speed as he approaches with heavy steps. Chimera's actions halt at Shark's words, her optics blinking blankly in a stupefied expression before she suddenly burst out laughing. "Ha! That's what you think I'm doin'? I know you already have a femme, lunkhead. I just tend to get a little more friendly than most girls. It's my nature, so don't take it personally." However her laughter would die out quickly at the clunky sounds of a heavy foot, the femme earks perking as posture stiffened in an alert mode, optics scanning the marsh to see a rather massive mech moving towards them. "Err, friend of yours?" Shark hears those heavy foot falls as Chimera laughs at him, only making him frown in response. "Too friendly." is all he has to say in a snarl, then looks over his shoulder, "Hammerstrike." he greets the other mech as he approaches. Upon closing most of the distance between himself and Shark, he inclines his head in greeting to Shark. Then, his expression steeled as usually, his optics turn to inspect Chimera with scrutiny. He is quiet for a moment longer before be reluctantly gives a very shallow nod towards her, his massive hands balling and releasing at his sides. Chimera raises a brow as Hammerstrike approaches, her posture still fixed. "Hope you didn't call reinforcements on me, Sharky boy." She eventually relaxes, inspecting Hammerstrike curiously before she smirks lightly, "No hello?" Shark only frowns more at that suggestion from Chimera, "No I didn't call for reinforcements. I could take you if I wanted to do so Chimera, I just chose not to do so." Hammerstrike allows his gaze to sweep over to Shark for only a moment before they quickly set upon Chimera again. "Hello..." he finally says belatedly, and though it is spoken softly, there is a certain edge to his tone. He edges closer to Shark, turning his head just slightly towards him, but his optics still fixed upon Chimera. "Trouble, sir?" Chimera waves her hand at Shark in a dismissing manner, "Sure sure. Whatever helps you recharge at cycle's end." She flashes them a toothy smile before moving over to the edge of the bog water, eyeing the surface a moment before reaching in quickly and pulling out another fish. The transorganic flailed in her tight grip as she held it out to the two mechs. "Hungry?" It was unclear whether she was actually offering, or simply trying to gross them out a little. Shark shakes his head to Hammerstrike's question, "Nothing I cannot handle. She's just getting under my armor a bit cuz she think she can... and I let her." he remarks, arms crossing over his chest, furthering to the other mech, "Didn't know you were being sent out on patrols already by the way." a snort at Chimera, "I'm good, thanks." Hammerstrike does not seem fazed one way or the other by the offering of a transorganic. The only reaction is a slight tilting of his head, and then a simple shake 'no'. However, he does not take his optics off of Chimera as he continues to speak with Shark. "It would be a waste for me to remain idle much longer." Chimera shrugs, "Suit yourselves. More for me." Shiny teeth would then sink into the body of the still moving fish, breaking past the protective armor like it was butter, a few trickles of violet energon flowing down her chin as she drains her meal. She'd take a moment to pull away and speak, "Hope I'm not keeping you boys from anything important." Shark looks up toward Hammerstrike, "True." he agrees, then gestures to the femme, "That's Chimera. Cons are after her. Tried capturing her to convince her to join up." a shake of his head, "Just patrol." Hammerstrike inclines his head, listening to Sharks brief explanation about Chimera. He watches her. He continues to watch her with that same lack of expression for a moment longer. Then finally his optics flicker and he turns his head fully to look at Shark, raising his optics ridges slightly. "...Why?" "I'm right here, yah know. Don't have to talk about me like I'm not." Chimera says over her fish snack, jade optics zeroing on Hammerstrike since he seemed to be the one mostly doing it. "Who knows why they want me. Probably just to fight for them, though who knows with that rusty, old warmonger that runs 'em." Shark replies to Hammerstrike, "Why? She can fight, and the Decepticons will take anyone that can fight, even if they have to capture them and then convince them to fight for them." repeating what Chimera just said. "So want to join me on patrols Hammerstrike?" Hammerstrike looks back at Chimera, narrowing his optics for a moment or two, watching her. He does not seem to really address her directly, and continues to speak over her to Shark. "She looks like she lacks discipline. What good would she be in anyone's military?" Hammerstrike asks further. Chimera finishes her meal, tossing the drained body back into the water where it'd serve some other creature's meal. "I may lack discipline, but at least I can talk to someone properly. I'll catch you mechs later. I've got more hunting to do." The femme huffs in annoyance, transforming into her lion-like beast mode and giving then a snarl and a slight roar before whipping around and stalking off into the marshlands. Shark glances toward Chimera as she dismisses herself, "Watch yourself." he offers after her, then looks back to Hammerstrike. "Would be surprised who they take." he comments, then transforms into hover car form, "So coming with me on patrol?" he repeats his earlier question. Hammerstrike watches the creature-femme stalk off before turning his full attention to Shark, watching him transform. "...If I will not slow you down. I am not built for long distance mobility in either form." Shark hmms to that remark, "Just heading back toward Iacon, not too far of a drive at all." he assures the other mech. "But it’s up to you." Hammerstrike inclines his head. "Then I will gladly oblige," he responds, turning around towards Iacon. He will simply hoof it on foot, since his alt mode isn't much faster than his robot form, sadly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Chimera's Logs Category:Hammerstrike's Logs